Remembering you
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: Sango and Kohaku battle! What's this? He stopped fighting.... I am unsure as to if I will be updating this story any further A few reviews might bring the story back. . hint, hint
1. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however I believe I own this idea! ^_^ Cool, my first original- I think.  
  
A/N: Anywho. I think that this is a one shot. It works fine that way, but if readers want more. I think I might be able to do it! Just review and tell me what you think. Hope you like this!  
  
Enjoy! ^-^  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Author: Sakura-chan88  
  
Title: Remembering you  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Hiraikotsu"  
  
Sango flung the named giant bone boomerang towards an oncoming Kumi Oni as it charged. They were surrounded by a flood of Youkai and had been fighting since sundown. The crescent moon shone blood red as it hung a pendent to the star filled sky.  
  
Kagura was currently occupying Inuyasha's time. She had improved incredibly since their last encounter and was giving the hanyou a rough time. He was having trouble holding on to Tetsusaiga as the Fuujin no Mai shot forward. He was cut in various places, had deep, curving gashes on his chest, and a slashed right shoulder, making it all the harder to grip the kiba. His clothes were tattered and would have been a dark crimson by now if they had not already been. If he lost Tetsusaiga now, they were all in trouble.  
  
Miroku stood off to the side, helping Sango, Kirara, and even the little kitsune youkai, Shippo, fight off the swarm with his Shakijoku. He was unable to use Kazaana because of the Saimyoushoo's appearence. They were doing their best to protect Kagome who had run out of arrows. She sat in the center of the circle her friends had created, clutching the bottle that held the pathetic amount of piece they had collected of the Shikon no Tama. Sango could see she was arguing with herself about something. Something to do with a certain arrogant inu hanyou, she was sure.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and sprung to her feet. Sango turned to see Tetsusaiga flying away from the hanyou as one of the wind-blades tore it away from his grip. 'That's not good,' she thought as she watched the kiba become an old, rusty, useless katana. She watched horrified as Inuyasha began his transformation. His face became that of a monsters- unusually harsh- with one jagged, purple strip on both cheeks, crimson eyes, and a voice with a cruel, mocking tone. He was frightening.  
  
Miroku gasped. Sango turned back to see what had caused him to do so. There, in the middle of the swarm of youkai, stood her little brother, Kohaku. 'Iie,' she thought, 'not brother. A soulless puppet. A shell of a brother that I once had. Naraku's puppet. I have no brother.' She tried her best to convince herself. She would be able to destroy a puppet, but never her brother. Not since the last time she tried. ''He still has a human heart' Inuyasha had said, but I don't believe it.... What if it was Naraku's plan all along,' she mused. 'I will kill him this time, without a second thought, if he attacks.'  
  
She briefly noticed that Miroku had been taking the rosary beads off of his arm. He was going to suck in the youkai even if it meant getting poisoned, but now he wouldn't. Not even if Sango had allowed him. Even without the shards in his back, Miroku wouldn't because, to him, Kohaku would always be her little brother. Yet, they all knew he was being controlled, and he would have to die in the end anyway. They would one day collect the shards from his back. There was no way for him to survive.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango screamed as he ran forward, pleading him to stop his attack. He raised his Kusarigama in the air and thrust it toward her. She ducked out of the way, rolling over. She just couldn't find it in her to fight him. She easily dodged a second and third attack as she raised her weapon above her head. Again she threw Hiraikotsu at an oncoming youkai, while side-stepping Kohaku's attempt at beheading her.  
  
'Naraku, you coward!' Sango yelled soundlessly. 'How could he do this to my little brother, controlling him, erasing his mind. So much death and destruction over that damned jewel. I will kill you, you bastard!' Kohaku ran forward with his weapon pulled back. Just as he reached her, he brought the blade down as she kicked him in the stomach. He fell back a ways, landing on his knees as the Kusarigama landed some feet away.  
  
With his weapon out of range, Kohaku throw a Doku-fun and reached for his katana. Sango, recognizing the poison, covered her mouth, while shouting caution to the others.  
  
She spotted Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. She had left the protection of her friends to bring Tetsusaiga back to him and lost the jewel shards in the process. She was on the verge of tears, but Inuyasha never noticed, his focus entirely on a smirking Kagura. How Kagome could ever love the boy was beyond Sango. They both nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
She stood defensive as her brother charged forward with a blank expression. She drew her blade to parry her brothers strike. He stopped mid swing as a flash of recognition entered his eyes.  
  
=*=  
  
He had thrown the Doku-fun as a distraction to draw his katana. The voice in his head never ceasing.  
  
'Kill them,' it said. It had a familiar tone to it, but he couldn't think of who it was, or even where he'd heard it before.  
  
'Iie,' he pleaded with it.  
  
'Kill them!' It commanded.  
  
'Iie!' he cried. He tried to stop it, but it was too strong.  
  
'They are trying to kill you. They are the ones that murdered your family.'  
  
His family? He didn't remember them, and of them. He didn't remember anything until the lady with fans had brought him her and told him to hide. Could it be true?  
  
'Avenge them!' It shouted.  
  
'Hai,' he complied and swung at the girl before him. The blade never reached her.  
  
That face... he had seen her before, but where? Why couldn't he remember?  
  
'Kill her!' the voice demanded as a picture began to form in his mind.  
  
There, somewhere off in the woods it seemed, was a girl holding a katana. She had pinned him to the ground and was speaking, yet he couldn't hear the words. The blade she carried was aimed for his heart as she drew back, tears streaming down her face. He wasn't enraged by this though, he calmed when he remembered. This was the only thing he had remembered in such a long time. There was no way he could kill her. Then came another memory. The same girl was sitting with him in a little hut, with her arm draped over his shoulders speaking to him. This time the words came, but slightly slurred.  
  
"...It's okay if you remember little by little. We'll always be together from now on after all." She had said.  
  
"Umm.... Th, that's kinda embarrassing." he said blushing.  
  
"What are you embarrassed about, we're siblings." Siblings? She was... 'Ane ue?'  
  
He came back to the present. It had been so fast, nothing had changed, yet. Except for the fact that his blade was hanging still in the air, mid swing.  
  
"IIE!" He screamed aloud, falling to his knees. He couldn't kill her. His sister.  
  
He watched as she dropped her katana. She was shocked and confused, totally oblivious to everything around her. He was saddened to see her eyes shining as a single tear fell down her face. She was crying again. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to worry. He wished her happiness and smiles. Yet, somehow he knew that nothing of the sort had happened in a long, long time.  
  
Kagura stopped at his outburst, even more shocked than the girl. She quickly recovered and plucked a feather from her hair. She gently grabbed onto Kohaku as it transformed into a floating platform. They left the youkai swarm to finish the rest of them off.  
  
One last look back, Kohaku watched with widened eyes as his sister fell to the ground. "Ane-ue," he whispered. He'd find her again, one way or another.  
  
=*=  
  
"IIE!" He screamed, falling to his knees.  
  
'Nani?' She was more than a little surprised at this. And totally confused. Her katana dropped to the ground with a dull clatter she barely heared as her next thought came. 'Is he... Remembering me?'  
  
She watched him closely as he kneel on the ground, shivering. He had been such a gentle, innocent, little boy. HER brother. Now... He was a shell. A soulless, mindless shell of a boy that he had use to be. A zombie of sorts. A body with nothing to live for. Anything was capable of controlling such a thing. The slightest push in the wrong direction would set them astray for good. They had nothing to base information or suggestions on. No knowledge, no understanding, no memories. But, Kohaku seemed to have them... Or was it fear of death? He hadn't feared Sesshomaru though. So, how could this be? Was it that Naraku's grip had been weakened?  
  
'Or, was this all a trap he had set, to catch me off guard?' She though. He, this puppet called Kohaku, was still nothing more than a skin-deep resemblance to a brother she once had. One that Naraku had taken from her. One she had loved so deeply. Her brother, the one and only, that was and now is not, that loved and now felt nothing. A single tear fell from her eyes as she swore her vengeance. 'Naraku! You'll pay for what you've done. For what you've made my brother. I promise you on my own life! I will kill you, coward!'  
  
Kagura grabbed Kohaku and throw a lone feather into the air. Sango stood, watching helplessly as her brother floated away with one of her worst enemies detachements on the giant floating platform. A sudden numbness had claimed her body and she fell as darkness shrouded her vision. She had forgotten the poison at her brothers outburst. As unconsciousness welcomed her, Kohaku's voice wrung in her ears, bounding off the invisible walls her mind had formed. He, the innocent little brother she once had, was still there, somewhere. And he was remembering her. The bond of blood, of a family's love, was not letting go of them yet.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Terms/translations:  
  
Inu- Dog  
  
Hanyou- Half-demon  
  
Kitsune- Fox  
  
Youkai- Full-demon  
  
Oni- Monster, demon  
  
Kumi- bear  
  
Iie- no  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Nani- what  
  
Ane-ue- traditional way of saying 'older sister'  
  
Kiba- fang  
  
Fuujin no Mai- Dance of the Wind-Blades. It is one of Kagura's most used attacks.  
  
Hiraikotsu- literally 'Come flying skill'. Sango's gaint bone boomerang.  
  
Shakijoku- Miroku's staff  
  
Kusarigama- Sickle blade and chain, used by Kohaku. I am not entirely certain if this is the right weapon, but am almost sure.  
  
Saimyoushoo- Insects of Hell  
  
Kazaana- Air void. The hole in Miroku's right hand.  
  
Katana- Sword  
  
Doku-fun- Poison gas  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So, what do you think? It's my first with Sango and Kohaku, and I think it's an original. I hope it is and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
A/N: As I said before, this is a possible one shot. It works as one! ^_^ If you think I should make this into a story, chapter after chapter after chapter, then say so! I might... IF I get enough pleaing! ^_* I left enough room for a plot, but I'm not sure if I can pull it off. that is why I say possible one-shot. If you like it and I get enough pleaing, updating may take some time. Gomen!  
  
Readers- REVIEW! PLEASE! Comments, questions, suggestion, anything goes! I don't think I forgot any translations, but if I did, please tell me.  
  
Sayonara! ^-^ 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

Thank you everyone! I am happy to know that some people want to see this become a story. I will stop using Japanese during conversation, though I am used to it. If I do, I'm sorry.

Also, this is a warning to all you readers, I am trying to use html for the first time so if it doesn't work, I am sorry. I will fix it up when I post the next chapter.

Sorry for such a long wait. I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

~+~+~+~+~+~

Author : Sakura-chan88

Title: Remembering you

Chapter 2: Confusion

~+~+~+~+~+~

She hadn't heard correctly, had she? Was it possible that Naraku's soul less puppet...? No, it couldn't be...

"Kohaku... I will say this to you now," Kagura spoke to the expressionless boy. She had never approved of using a persons feelings, but she had never thought twice about it. This boy caused her to, though, and she had said it once before, but, with Naraku erasing his memory, Kohaku didn't know. "If you continue to listen to Naraku.... You will be killed. You need to find a way out Kohaku." Seeing that he had no reaction, she continued. "If you are free... Then you can be with her. You're sister is waiting... She will always wait for you... You only need to find a way out."

The boy remained calm. Maybe she had imagined it. Perhaps Naraku had changed his plans. That would explain a lot, but not his mumbling. Something was wrong...

Her thoughts were cut off as she approached the castle barrier. A Saimyoushoo stood watch. Noting its master's detachment, the Saimyoushoo left to inform him. She entered the castle grounds after a hole was created in the barrier wall.

Sending the feather gently to the ground, Kagura held Kohaku by the waist, stopping him from falling as the feather transformed once again. Replacing the feather in her hair and setting Kohaku on his feet, she steered the boy into his small holding cell. He didn't even have the liberty of freedom like she and Kanna had.

With Kohaku in the hut and the door sealed, Kagura made her way to speak with Naraku. _'I will be free one day... A freedom that has no limits as I do now. My heart will not remain in that monster's hands... Perhaps he will have that chance, too. Free to live his life without the leash that currently chains him... Though it will only be a mere half-life,'_ she thought as she entered the castle chambers. _'Why do I feel this way...? Is it because I find myself trapped like he is...?'_

Kagura slide the shooji open as she called for her master's attention. "Naraku, what happened out there?"

Not bothering to acknowledge her, the named man sat in silence, fingering the jewel with a tenderness unlike anything she'd seen from him. Yet, she knew that, in his own mind, he was cursing the jewel. It was useless to him unless it was whole. Only then could he become a youkai as he desired.

Growing impatient with his inconsiderate manner, Kagura, angered beyond reason-though she showed it not-, shouted to him. "What happened? That boy acted differently then we planned! His reaction to that girl-"

"Kagura," he interrupted coldly. "Kohaku seems to be growing stronger... He desires to live more than I had thought possible. I may not be able to control him as well. Now that the bond of blood as been reunited, even this much of the jewel, combined with my own power, may prove too weak," he explained, portraying no emotion.

She gasped. _'How is that possible...?'_

"I may be able to control him to an extent, but if something were to trigger memories which have been unsuccessfully erased, the limits of the power over him will shorten."

"I understand... What am I to do? Keep him away from that girl?" Kagura asked, thinking about the girl he'd fought with. _'His sister was always troublesome, but this is the worst... Maybe it will prove useful to me, though...'_

"Watch her moves, Kagura... If you notice something peculiar about it when Kohaku remembers, or if he does, tell me immediately," Naraku replied, still looking at the jewel in his hand as it rolled around until the slit of missing pieces caught on his calloused palm.

Kagura barely stopped herself from snorting at the thought. _'Calloused? How could _ **his** _ hands be calloused? He doesn't do anything for himself.'_

"There may be a certain stance or look that sets off his memory... Bring him to me. I need to erase this day from his mind. To him, this day shall never have existed."

***Later that day***

"I'm _sorry_!" Kagome yelled at the bickering hanyou that stood above her, visibly fuming. "I didn't see it before it had grabbed them!" As usual, they had been quarreling over the loss of the sacred shards. "It was ** _fast_**! Give me a break!"

"You didn't even think about it!" Inuyasha yelled at her, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "They were protecting you and you walked away! The shards are _gone. Again_!"

"I only wanted to help you," Kagome sniffed, holding back the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha didn't even notice.

"Keh! I don't need help from a stupid, little human girl," he snorted. Kagome just couldn't hold the tears in after that statement. She'd always be just that to him... She was a 'stupid, little human girl' and Kikyo, as human as she was, was a goddess.

_'Yeah, one that turned on him in the blink of an eye,'_ she thought dryly. _'How can he still love her after she gave Naraku the jewel shards we worked so hard to get... And tried to kill me...? Inuyasha no baka! He is blind...'_ Wiping away the tears angrily at her own sensitivity, she glared at the hanyou. "Sorry," she sneered sarcastically. "I didn't know you were fine. How could I? You were a _youkai_! Last time you transformed, you lost it. _Remember?_" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Can you honestly tell me that you were fine this time?"

Inuyasha looked shocked and ashamed, his ears flattened back as he avoided any eye contact with the rest of his conscious companions. Kagome sighed deeply, feeling disgusted at the fact she had to point out something so obvious. He could really be dim at times, but she didn't mind it... It made him even cuter with the faces he made.

Standing up, she walked over to Sango who lay unconsciously on Kagome's sleeping bag. Sitting beside her friend, Kagome looked up at the star-speckled sky. This era, minus all the unnecessary bloodshed, which all of it was, was truly beautiful. The nights were just as lively as the days and the stars shone brighter here, each twinkle visible to the naked eye. It was nice, to be able to enjoy such a sight.

Turning back to Sango, Kagome covered her friend with an extra blanket she had. She wouldn't need it tonight. It was warm enough and Shippo would cuddle with her, which was enough for her. _'Sango... please be okay...'_

******

She was smiling; the only feeling present in her shrouded mind was that of peace. Yet, the feeling didn't last for long.

As the blanket of darkness slipped away and consciousness returned, visions of a fading light- the light of hope, of life- came with it. A disturbed feeling filled the area she stood in, frozen as panic consumed her mind. The light dimmed; she ran. _'Please don't leave!'_ she begged as she ran toward the light. Something about this place was wrong. She shouldn't be here...

Adrenaline took over. She burst forth with borrowed energy, trying desperately to gain on the receding ray of hope. In the end, all was for naught. The light slowly faded away, leaving her gasping for breath, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

The blanket was gently replaced by an unseen form and she drifted back to darkness, both disturbed and confused. _'That light...?'_ Before she was able to form the question completely, her body went limp and her mind refused to think. Not even the darkest of nightmares compared to those that taunted her this night...

******

"I'm worried about her," Kagome spoke, moving a stray hair from Sango's perspiring face. She had been twitching and moaning lately, which had caught them off guard in the beginning. The only way they'd been able to travel with her like that was with Sango slumped over Kirara's back. Kagome had sat with her until they had stopped to make camp, holding her steady the whole time- much to Miroku's disappointment.

_'They won't let me near her at all. Why am I not trusted...?'_ he thought to himself, frowning as he answered his own question. _'Baka! Of course they wouldn't trust you._ Lecher!' His mind hissed. _'We all know you'd take the first chance you get.'_

Kagome sighed, reverting his attention back to her. "It's been three days already and she's still asleep... Was the poison meant to do that?"

"No," Miroku said as he broke away from his meditative state. "It was meant to kill her."

"She's safe, though... Right?" Kagome asked doubtfully as she watched Sango's brows pull together in a frown. She whimpered and Kagome sniffled, clearly worried for her friend.

"Yes... Myouga proved useful," Miroku responded as he remembered the flea's actions. "By sucking the poison that had entered her blood, he saved her life." (A/N: Sorry to cut in here, but for those of you that don't know, the air we breath enters our blood and is pumped throughout our bodies, giving muscles the oxygen the need to function correctly.)

"And stuffed himself," Shippo added as he hoped to the monk's shoulder.

"Ah," Kagome mumbled to herself. "I had forgotten that..."

"Didn't the same thing happen before?" Shippo asked, fidgeting slightly as he continued. "With Inuyasha I mean."

"Yeah," Kagome answered thoughtfully. "With the spiderheads... Where did he go, anyway? I haven't seen him around for a while," she muttered, scanning the immediate area.

"I-I don't know," Shippo replied. "H-He just ran off."

Kagome didn't seem to notice the kitsune's behavior. "Hmmn... Miroku-sama?"

The named man shook his head, understanding her unsaid question more than he cared to. "No, I haven't sensed any foreboding presences, nor have I seen any of her Shikagami near."

She nodded. "Then, were could he have run off to?" She asked, more to herself than anyone.

The monk replied casually, "He may have sensed something or someone I could not."

He smiled at how fast Kagome caught on. "Someone?" Miroku looked at the quivering child on his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" he gulped nervously.;

"Kouga is near, is he not?"

"Yes," Shippo squeaked.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried, jumping to her feet. "They're going to kill each other! I have to stop them!" She looked down at her unconscious friend, then to her remaining companions. After a while, she sighed having finally come to a decision. "Miroku-sama, watch Sango-chan." He smiled in delight. "Shippo-chan, you need to keep an eye on Miroku for me, okay?"

Miroku's smile capsized at the implied meaning as Shippo puffed his chest proudly and nodded. Kagome took off running, but returned, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Um... Where did he go?"

"He's near the stream," Shippo answered, pointing in its general location.

"The one we passed?" He nodded. " ** _But that was over an hour ago!_**" she screeched in disbelief, running for the stream.

Miroku turned his attention back to the kitsune. "How long ago did he leave?"

"A few minutes ago..."

"The fight will have ended before she get's there..." he said aloud, thinking to himself. _'How can we help, though...?'_ Then it struck him. "Kirara!" he called to the kitten that had curled up next to her mistress. She mewled in recognition. "Will you help Kagome-sama?"

The fire cat mewled and stretched, easing her tense muscles. She leapt through the trees as a ball of flames consumed her.

"Perhaps that will help..." He sighed. _'And get me on her good side,'_ he thought as a serene smile formed on his face. _ 'Now, if only Sango was well...'_

******

"Kirara!" Kagome gasped in surprise as the cat's beige fur caught her eye. "You came to help?" She mewled. _'Kirara doesn't leave Sango behind unless she is ordered to... Did Sango wake up?'_ The thought cheered Kagome as an intense feeling of relief washed though her.

She quickly climbed aboard the Saber-toothed fire cat's broad back, grabbing gentle, but surely, at her beige hackle. Kirara soared into the air, gathering speed as she flew forward. Within a matter of minutes, Kagome could here their feral shouting and Tetsusaiga striking the ground.

Kagome urged Kirara to land before they reached the clearing. Distracting Inuyasha with her presence wasn't the best of things if he was still all right. She inched her way toward the clearing, peering out from behind a tree.

Kouga seemed somewhat distracted and Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground some few feet away, growling at the ookami. He had managed to one-up Inuyasha this time and that didn't please the hanyou in the least.

"Would you listen to me for a minute!" Kouga shouted. "I am **not** here to take my woman, yet, so stop it, dogturd. I came to see if you have seen Naraku lately."

"Keh! I'm sure you are," Inuyasha snorted.

"If you don't believe me, then you need to smell the air, baka," Kouga retorted, confusing the man. "Kagome is closer than you think and I haven't left to seek her out, now have I?"

Inuyasha was just as shocked as she was, though it was for a completely different reason. _'Since when has Kouga been so... Clever?'_ Kagome thought.

"Ka-Kagome...?" Inuyasha sputtered, sniffing the air to confirm his opponents statement.

"So...?" Kouga implored impatiently. "Have you seen him or not?"

"No, but we've run into Kagura again... What of it"

" ** _I_** will be the one to kill him," Kouga sneered. "Be sure to warn him before he kills you."

Inuyasha growled, " ** _I_** will be his demise, baka, not some wimpy wolf."

Just keep telling yourself that," Kouga drawled, surprising Kagome yet again. He was different, that was for sure.

If you plan on killing him, then you'll have to kill me! I'm first in line and I don't allow cutting," Inuyasha shouted, rushing at his rival. "And since I won't be losing to the likes of _him_ you'll miss you're chance!"

With that attack, the battle re commenced. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga while Kouga easily dodged the blow. A quick punch to the face was given by Kouga and a growl from Inuyasha. Inuyasha held the kiba in his left hand, using it as a shield, while he used his right hand to swipe at the ookami. This would be where Kagome decided to make her presence known.

"Osuwari!" She shouted, just as Inuyasha's fist planted itself in Kouga's stomach.

"Aaah!" he yelped as he fell to the ground from the glowing rosary.

"Yo," Kouga called to the girl.

"Hi, Kouga-kun... Sorry for all the trouble he caused... _Again_."

"No problem, Kagome. Dogturd isn't any real threat."

"Why you!"

"Osuwari," she said calmly. After hearing a few incoherent words, she turned her attention back to Kouga. _'I wonder why he's so distracted...'_

"Well... I need to get back to my pack... Ja!" He muttered, turning to leave.

"Kouga-kun..." He turned back, looking over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah... Just a little worried about my pack..." He gave a slight smile before a tornado consumed him and he sped off into the darkened horizon.

_'That was strange...'_

"Bitch," Inuyasha grumbled as he peeled himself from the ground which now carried the impression of a misshapen pancake. "Why are you worried about _him_?" He asked, trying to mask the hurt from his voice.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hurt you," she told him, starring at her shoes that were busy kicking at the grass. "It's just that... He was acting strange..." Kirara mewled as she hoped to Kagome's shoulder, nudging her chin up. "Ah! I think Sango-chan woke up!"

Inuyasha looked to Kirara. She shook her head. "Not yet..."

Kagome sighed. Well, so much for that... "Let's get back to camp then. I hope she woke up, though. I can't stand to hear her whimper all the time."

"I know," Inuyasha said, sympathetically as one could expect from him, walking toward the forest. "Well, let's go, Kagome."

******

She stood on a familiar battlefield with her katana drawn, however, she had never been here before. Without checking, she knew that a ghostly, pale yellow moon hung above her with a bright blue ring around it. Behind her was a massive cliff that curved to her left and right, trapping her from both sides. Beside her lay an unconscious kitten-form Kirara. She looked down at the youkai in pity, then raised her sight to what blocked her path. Before her stood a swarm of youkai and their leader...

"Kohaku..." She whimpered. "Please... Don't... I won't fight you... I-I... I can't," She whispered, falling to her knees as tears snaked down her cheeks. Her hands trembled. This nightmare had happened so many times that she wasn't even sure if it hadn't happened.

Many of the youkai were engulfed in a brilliant blue light that exploded, sending their remains to the ground were they hissed and faded. Kohaku paid no attention, yet raised his katana in the air, reading himself to lung at the fallen girl. Before he reached her though, his memory flooded back, and he, like herself, fell to his knees, unable to fight his only living relative.

"No... I can't...! I won't kill you, ane-ue... I ca-." he whispered, shaking his head slowly, horrified that he had been attempting such a thing. He remained silent for a while, then looked her directly in the eyes, tears streaming down both of there faces.

_'No... Not again... please.'_ she pleaded, unable to move.

"I am so sorry..." With that said he plunged the blade into his own chest and out his back; the shard flew from its hiding place.

She gasped, trying to get to her feet, but failed. "Kohaku..."

"I can't... I didn't mean to," he cried. "Ane-ue... Father... I didn't mean to kill them..." And with his last remaining strength, Kohaku pulled the katana out, laying it on the ground. "I won't let him do this anymore..."

_'Naraku's control was... broken...? But he'll die!'_ she thought, forgetting all previous times she had witnessed this as she struggled to move. The only thing important now was being with her brother when his life's breath ceased to be. Overcoming the spell, She crawled to him. "Kohaku... Don't leave me alone again... Why...did you do it?"

He coughed, blood came from his mouth, splattering the ground. "Don't worry, ane-ue. This will be..." he gasped, smiling softly as she held him close. "This is... my only way out."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. I know I went a little off topic, don't complain, please. I have my reasons... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up sooner than it took me this time...

So, good, bad, could be better? I would like to see what you think- NO MATTER WHAT!- okay? Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections-names, spelling, ect.- anything goes! Creative criticism is appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

Ja ne minna!


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... I need a shoulder to cry on... Can anyone lend me one? However, I do own Senemoraru and she may be featured in more than one of my stories...**

I'm going to be extra nice today and go straight to the story. Enjoy!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Author: Sakura-chan88

Title: Remembering you

Chapter 3: Awakening

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Shippo had sensed his adoptive mother approaching. _ 'This will be interesting,'_ He thought as he watched Miroku creep towards a sleeping Sango.

Shippo could hear her breathing pattern accelerate; a sure indication that she was awakening. To his surprise, the monk did nothing, just sat beside her, too far away to touch. _'What's he up to, now?'_

Sango mumbled something, incoherent even to his sensitive ears. Shippo inched closer to see his waking friend- no, his aunt; that is what he saw her as. Miroku seemed to be an uncle- a very young, immature uncle-, Inuyasha was the ever-so annoying kid next door, and Kirara had a baby sister feel to her. Over time, the group had grown to form one big family. Not a happy one. Inuyasha ruined everything! 

Sango's eyes fluttered open, glistening with unformed tears. Her eyes took a moment to focus. "Houshi-sama," she whispered, her lips quivering. "He..." She choked back a sob while sitting up. Bringing her knees to her chest and setting her head on them, she turned away from her companions. 

"Sango...? What's wrong?" Miroku asked, moving next to her. He squeezed her shoulder lightly, reassuring the stressed taijiya. 

Shippo didn't know what to think. Miroku was behaving like a true gentlemen and Sango didn't respond by tensing up like usual, expecting the oncoming offense. Instead, to further fluster the confused kitsune youkai kit, Sango turned, burying her face in Miroku's shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck. A heart-wrenching cry escaped her.

He remembered the last time he'd seen her cry. It had been morning, after she had betrayed them by giving Naraku Tetsusaiga and his castle disappeared. She had been mortally wounded, crawling away because of what she had done. When they told her that they wanted her to stay, Sango had cried in Kagome's arms... However, this was different...

"Hush, Sango… It's okay, I'm here for you now," Miroku whispered, running a hand through her raven hair tenderly, trying his best to comfort her. Sango's crying lowered, but did not cease.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried in delight. Her smile that had been present when she arrived left in a flash. She noticed their position before the sobs that racked the girls body. "What happened?" she asked, not sure if she should be relieved Sango was awake or mad at the monk for taking advantage of her friend.

Miroku craned his neck in order to see the reincarnated miko. At the look on his face, Kagome knew it was better to be concerned with her friend then mad at him. "I don't know," he said. "She woke up and started crying… Hush, Sango," he bayed, turning back to the girl in his arms. "We're hear for you… Don't cry."

"Sango-chan, what is the matter?" Kagome asked, sitting near the couple. Sango's crying lowered again, slowing at the sound of her friend's voice. Kagome seemed to have that effect on everyone.

"He-he killed himself," She choked, loosening her grasp on Miroku. Her arms fell lifelessly to her sides in defeat as she sat back on the heels of her sandaled feet. "Kohaku… he killed himself." Everyone gasped at the statement.

"Iie, Sango-chan. Kagura took him again, remember?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend with furrowed brows.

"I saw it, though… While I was sleeping..."

"B-but that was only a dream, Sango-chan. Kohaku- he's still alive," she assured the girl. "Naraku won't kill him and you know that."

Sango began to cry again. "That's why he did it… Because of Naraku… H-he said, 'I won't let him do this anymore… This will be," she sobbed, coughing lightly. "This is… my only way out'… and he died… Here-" She looked at her raised arms, "- in my arms… You were too late when you got there."

A strangling silence followed her words, one that even Shippo would not break. Everyone stared at Sango, trying to comprehend what was said. _'It must be hard… To see something like that,'_ Shippo thought. _'B-but it didn't happen. That doesn't register in her mind, though. She seems to think that it did.'_

A heavy sigh brought his attention back to his new found aunt. Sango broke the silence with a small smile. "Is there a hot spring near? I want to bathe..."

"Yes," Kagome replied, the cheer gone from her voice. She opened her yellow pack and retrieved a small plastic case of bathing supplies along with towels for two. "Come on, Sango-chan."

******

Miroku watched as the girls walked away quietly. For the first time, he didn't feel the urge to spy on them. He was still replaying the feel of Sango in his arms, then her explanation.

He rose, collecting his Shakijoku, and sat at the base of a tree, leaning against it as his eyes closed in meditation.

_'And the moment of beauty dies in despair.'_

******

"Sango-chan… Kohaku is still alive," Kagome repeated as she slipped into the warming water, thankful for a bath. Inuyasha had forbidden her from bathing without Sango's protection. It was sweet of him, but he didn't need to be that protective. "It was only a dream. Try to cheer up," she pleaded.

"I know, but… Oh, Kagome-chan! It was so real," she prompted. Small 'but-you-know?' smile graced her lips as she continued. "If it was the future, though, I know something about you that even you don't know… And I'm not telling you either. Just in case, of course. Don't want to give you any high hopes."

"That's much better," Kagome cheered, a smile spreading across her face. "But do you really know something… Possible in the future?- If it was a premonition, that is."

"Yep!" Sango sighed, relaxing as the tension in her muscles eased from the soothing water. She felt much better than before. Even if the viewing were warnings, she wasn't frightened anymore. Instead, she was thoughtful, figuring out a way to stop it, change it.

"Hmm..." Kagome mumbled. "Sango-chan," she called to the resting taijiya. "I can't believe you did that..."

"Did what?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Hugged Miroku-sama," she replied nonchalantly.

"I did _NOT_ hug him!" Sango huffed in response.

"Yes you did."

"No I did not!"

"So how was it?"

"Horrible!"

"Ah! See," Kagome cried teasingly, "you did hug him!"

Sango opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. Kagome received one of Sango's oh-so popular blank stares. "That was _soooooo_ unfair, Kagome-chan," she said, the look turning to a glare.

"Was it really that 'horrible'?" Kagome asked with a knowing smile.

"No..." she mumbled with a blush. He had been so kind; not even trying to take advantage of her. She had felt safe in his arms, but the memory was too much to handle, even with him holding her tight. With all of her friends there, she was able to pull herself together. Yet, if Miroku hadn't been there for her...

"Well?" Kagome implored expectantly.

"It was nice..."

" _Nice_?" Kagome whined. "You can be more descriptive than that!"

"Well, it was comforting and it made me feel safe," Sango said, staring into the water. "I wasn't even afraid of his _problem_. Somehow, I knew he was there for me not just for a part of me… Understand?"

Kagome's smile widened and she nodded once. It was good to have someone to talk to about these sort of things, especially since she knew Kagome would keep it a secret. She kept everything a secret.

Sango gave one more half hearted sigh before slipping into a light slumber. A slumber where she heard everything around her while resting her body. She thanked Kami-sama for the dreamless sleep before her mind closed off. Kagome would wake her later… Then she'd have to face houshi-sama. Until then, she didn't want to have thoughts plague her mind.

******

"Tetsusaiga!" the hanyou yelled as the katana transformed to his father's kiba. They were currently facing a rather vicious coyote youkai in a human form whom had knocked Sango unconscious within seconds. She was slender with silver hair, which was pulled back, held in place by a forest green ornament comb, and dark amber eyes. She wore a tight fitting sky blue kimono and held her flexing claws in front of her as they glowed a deadly, dark bluish-green. Her expression held a hint of disgust and hatred toward him. This woman was dangerous. Beside being fast, the woman was clever and had a temper fouler than Inuyasha's language.

She stood across from him, smirking arrogantly. _'She won't be for long,'_ he thought with an identical smirk. The coyote giggled, placing the back of her had to her fanged mouth.

"Forgive me for being so rude, Inuyasha. I see you do not remember me," she interpreted correctly. He didn't have any memory of this woman. "I fought your father many times and never lost, not even with this small body of mine. I loved your father even more, though. By the way, how is my son? I haven't seen him for some time now, but I heard you had a run in with him. Or more like he ran through you- his arm, that is." She cackled.

He gasped. He remembered the bitch now. Senemoraru, Sesshomaru's mother. He had met her once before and almost died by her claws. She had been in a rage over his father's change in mate's and sought to eliminate his mother and succeeded.

"Senemoraru," he snarled, glaring at the youkai. How could he have forgotten her?

"So you remember… Do you not also remember that I am immune to that? It is his kiba, after all. Anything made by him I am immune to… Even you," she smirked. "You cannot kill me, because his blood resides in you. Just as Sesshomaru could not kill me. Therefore he became the least bit like me he could manage… Seems his hatred hasn't moved from his previous generation, though."

Inuyasha growled as he charged forward, "Then let's test your theory!" The coyote stood still, unmoving. Mere centimeter's from the woman, Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest and a throbbing sensation spread through his body. Falling to one knee, he watched with horror as Senemoraru cackled, raising her right arm above her head, chains- like Sesshomaru's whip- forming from the index and middle finger.

"Let's play," she giggled with an evil delight. "I think the doggy needs a little bath." The chains held his hands to his sides and the Tetsusaiga with it. His feet were gathered together by another chain as one made its way around his neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched in terror as he was lifted from the ground and dragged back to earth by the chains, right into the river. A tremor moved through the ground as he hit the bottom.

The youkai lifted him back up, searching his face. "You too have chosen a human mate over a youkai, have you?" she sneered, looking to Kagome. The girl glared back defiantly. "She is a brave one, just like your mother. Do you think she will die the same way? Or is her courage only skin deep?" she chuckled, sending out a chain for the girl.

"Leave her out of this!" he roared vehemently. "Kagome, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you! You didn't run from me when I was endangering you," she shouted. "I'm not deserting you either!"

"Honor does not suit the human race," Senemoraru quipped. The chains sped forward.

"Osuwari!" she commanded.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, throwing the woman off balance. He then saw her loose an arrow. Senemoraru dodged it easily. "I have played enough," she stated, turning to him while flexing her claws. "It is time to end this!"

She claws raked his chest, opening several long, deep gashes. He yipped in pain, taking a deep breath, which burned like a thousand fires. She raised her arm and struck again… His world went black before it reached him.

******

Kagome had watched this all from the side lines with the rest of her companions, flinching in pain and crying out when she saw her friend struck. She reached for another arrow, notched it, and took aim. Careful not to draw attention to herself, she choked back a sob at the sight of Inuyasha lying on the ground, blood pouring from his chest to cover the bounding chains. 

_'Please don't die on me Inuyasha… I need you… You can't leave me. You just can't… Don't leave us Inuyasha. We all need you…'_ she thought, knowing that, if truth be told, without him they would all give up, go their separate ways without so much as a 'good-bye'. He was the group.

The youkai raised her hand to strike the hanyou one last time. Kagome panicked, pleaded, and prayed as the arrow flew from her fingers and a blue fire consumed it. If it missed, Inuyasha would not be a part of her life, he would be the end of it. She couldn't live without him, just like she couldn't without Sango or Shippo or even Miroku… She just couldn't.

And the clawed hand struck home, digging into his side. Kagome cried out in fear for her friend. The arrow hadn't been loosed fast enough...

The youkai yipped in pain as the arrow entered her stomach, forming a large whole. Slowly the edges of the opening in the woman glowed a pale blue from the purifying arrow. A bright blue fire spread across her body, burning away the flesh, uncovering the bones, leaping and hissing as the woman clawed at her stomach.

It was the worst sight she'd ever seen, but she didn't care anymore. With Senemoraru still alive, Kagome ran forward, reaching the hanyou just before the woman fell to her knees and the chains disappeared.

** _"INUYASHA!"_**

What Kagome saw, sent her into hysterical sobs. Inuyasha's gi had become strips of cloth and nothing more, bloodied from the man's wounds. His chest had five long, bone-deep gashes that stretched across its entire width. In his side were five holes where the skin was torn upward, ribs protruding through the openings.

At first glimpse, he was dead… The first glimpse was all she saw…

******

Kagura just didn't see the point. Why would Naraku send her and Kohaku to watch Inuyasha's group when her sister could do it while sitting at home.

_'Hah, home!'_ she snorted. What kind of a home scared its occupants and caused animals to skirt it by a few miles?

They were currently watching a battle unfold between a coyote youkai and Inuyasha. The coyote pinned the boy to the ground, striking his chest. Kagura's eye's widened as the woman's blow reached the hanyou, cutting him violently, and Inuyasha yelp. The thing that surprised her the most was the fact that he did not transform… Tetsusaiga was bound to him...

_'Interesting,'_ she mused. She watched as the youkai raised her arm to strike again, Inuyasha fainted. Kagura jumped back in pain as Kagome's released arrow burned blue. The power it held caused her youki to lower noticeable… That wasn't Kagome's power, it couldn't be… The girl could hardly do anything three days ago...

A ear piercing cry wrung the air, followed by the hissing of burning flesh, and a heart-wrenching wail.

** _"INUYASHA!"_**

She heard a whisper from her side. Kohaku was mumbling, starring at the ground a few feet away from the hanyou. There lay Sango, unconscious.

"Who are they?" He asked, watching the people intently. "I-I've seen her before..."

"Kohaku… You need to find a way out," she said, looking to the boy. His expression changed slowly. She smiled. Whatever it was that was making her guilty, happy at his returning memory, and sad for the dead hanyou, she would never know… She just hoped it would subside once she was free and had her heart in her own hands.

"Ane-ue..." he whispered, reaching out for her. "She... She can't die! We have to save her..." Kohaku looked to the wind user with pleading eyes.

She sighed. She had wanted him to remember, that much was true, but she did not wish to see him this way. So, she turned her attention back to the traveling group. Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha, crying her heart out as Shippo attached himself to the hanyou's torn gi. The cursed monk stood some feet away, tears sliding silently down his face after he turned away from his companions. Sango lay still, forgotten for the time being...

"Please..."

******

"Did he remember?" Naraku asked coldly as his detachment entered his chamber. She glowered at him.

"Was that the whole point of that expedition?" She asked, equally cold. A silence filled the room. She sighed. It was no use trying to get an answer from him, the stubborn fool. "No," she lied, leaving with a huff.

He just didn't know when to give up... Yet, one thing plagued her mind. Why did he want Kohaku to remember the taijiya?

******

She winced in pain as feeling flowed back into her aching limbs and stiffened joints. Her muscles twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

The room was submerged in darkness, making her feel as if she was locked in a small room and the walls were moving. Closer and closer they came, compressing the air. Her ear's rung with the pressure. It was too strong; she yipped in fright. It was going to crush her!

Her breath came in short gasps as her oxygen supply diminished. Swirling dots of blue and purple formed before her eyes, causing her head to spin. Never before had she been so frightened. This place was horrid.

An evil cackle ran through the air, causing her to yip again in surprise and terror.

"Who are you?" she asked meekly. "Where am I?"

"Those questions serve no purpose when answered. Who I am and where you are… These are irrelevant. The question you should be asking is what I want you to do for me..." The voice cackled again. The hairs on her arms rose, warning her that this was not an ordinary person she was dealing with.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, backing into a wall as a figure loomed over her. It reached out with a hand.

"Are you..." a different voice began, pausing uncertainly. "...ane-ue?"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

A/N: Alright readers! There you go! Chapter three is done!!!

So, who do you think the girl is? Is it Sango? Someone else? An unknown?

Tell me whatcha think! Good, bad, could better? Comment, questions, suggestion, anything goes! Readers, review!

Go outside and smell the fresh air once in a while, though, okay? Everyone needs a little sunshine… Man, I really need to take my own advice once in a while...*sighs*

Well...

Sayonara!


	4. The Kidnapped Causes a Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... I need a shoulder to cry on... Can anyone lend me one?**   
  
Umm... I didn't get many reviews for that one... Wonder what I did wrong...   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
Title: Remembering you   
Chapter 4: The Kidnapped Causes a Problem   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
"Ane-ue?" She mumbled. "I'm not your anu-ue... Who are you?"   
  
She couldn't see, but that was okay. Her senses told her that he wasn't someone to fear. He was a young boy, roughly ten years or so.   
  
"I'm Kohaku," he said. The boy sat with a sigh, leaning against a wall.   
  
"Where are we?" she asked. "Are you a prisoner?"   
  
"We're in a sealed hut, that's all I really know. Someone named... Naraku, or something like that, is holding us here."   
  
_'Naraku!? That's the man that...'_ "Why?" she pondered.   
  
"I don't know... You remind me of someone," he mumbled, "asking so many questions."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Don't remember," he sighed. "Who are you?"   
  
***Next Day***   
  
Kagome walked the woods in a daze. It still amazed her that Miroku had actually spilled tears over their friend, though she didn't know why. Once before, she and Miroku, along with Shippo, had thought Inuyasha to be dead, but he didn't cry then.   
  
"Oh, well," she sighed. Inuyasha was alive and that was all that mattered to her at this moment. Yet, she was afraid of this also. If Naraku knew, it would take no more effort than to raise a katana to kill the hanyou this very moment. All she could do was hope for the impossible and keep watch over him and any warning signs of trouble to come.   
  
At that thought, jewel shards entered her zone of sense. They approached at an incredible speed and stopped a foot or so away.   
  
"Yo, Kagome," called Kouga with a somewhat distressed expression.   
  
"Hi, Kouga-kun," she said, studying the ookami. "Is something wrong?" His jaw clenched as his hand created a tight fist in pure rage.   
  
"It's Naraku," he stated, sitting on a nearby rock and glaring at the ground. "He's attacked my pack again. Some of them made it unscathed, but others are suffering. Most from the Miasma."   
  
"Oh no... I-I'll come help," Kagome stuttered. She could purify the poison and bandage any wounds. She may not like the thought of being with Kouga, but it couldn't be helped if it meant allowing Naraku to kill more people- youkai or not. "Let me get my supplies." Kouga looked at he a little uncertainly.   
  
"What about dogturd?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Kagome looked to the ground.   
  
"I don't think he'll argue," she stated, walking back to the small hut the travelers were staying in. "He won't be able to stop me and he knows it..."   
  
Kouga followed her to the hut and easily picked up the smell of blood. And lot's of it. He decided it best to wait outside and sat with his back resting against the hut's wall.   
  
Kagome entered the hut with a wondering mind. Kouga wasn't telling the whole story. Somehow... She knew it deep down.   
  
"Go," a weak growl resounded from a near corner. Looking to her left, she saw Inuyasha sitting upright, staring at the wall vacantly.   
  
"I-Inuyasha," she sputtered, kneeling beside him. "You should be lying down. You'll open the wounds again."   
  
"Like you care," he huffed. Kagome gasped, both disbelieving and angry. How could be assume something like that?   
  
"I do care. Why else would I treat your wounds?" She asked in defense, pushing Inuyasha back to the futon. She searched the room for the rest of her companions, noticing the uncharacteristic silence in the air. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"   
  
"Miroku went to gather wood for the fire and Sango went back to her village to fix Hiraikotsu," he said lying down.   
  
_'Sango went home without telling me? That's not like her,'_ Kagome thought as she lifted her bag. _'I'm not surprised, though. After everything that she dreamed and all... She needs some peace and quiet.'_   
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "Inuyasha, Kouga-kun's pack was attacked by Naraku," she informed him. "Some of them are suffering from the Miasma. I'm going to help them, then I'll be right back, okay?"   
  
"Keh. I told you to go when you first got here," he said. "I wouldn't change my mind about it."   
  
"I just wanted you to know."   
  
******   
  
She knew it was rude to leave without saying goodbye, but she also knew they'd understand. After all, they heard what she'd seen and they'd been affected by it, too. In a small way, it had changed them all. And she didn't like the changes. They pitied her now, as if she was a weak little girl.   
  
"There," she sighed, holding Hiraikotsu up. Admiring her work, she thought back to that nightmare. Hiraikotsu... She didn't have it. That was one of the strangest things about it. She didn't have Hiraikotsu with her, nor was it on the ground anywhere around her.   
  
"Well, Kirara," she mumbled, walking out of the workshop to sit on the steps. "What do you think? Was it just a nightmare or a warning?" The named youkai mewled and hoped to her friend's shoulder.   
  
The sky was darkening as the sun sank beneath the horizon. The sun set everyday and arose the next, just like fear did. One moment, fear could consume a person, then another emotion would take over, and eventually fear would arise again. What was happening with her emotions were unknown to her. She felt numb, through and through.   
  
"Kohaku... Where are you?" she wondered. "Where's your soul? It's still here, isn't it? In this village?"   
  
Kirara mewled once more before bounding into her lap to curl up. The kitten soon fell asleep with Sango stroking her fur.   
  
"It's peaceful here," she mumbled. "That light. It must be the way, but how... The light wasn't for me. It's waiting for Kohaku." She sighed, a sad smile splaying across her features. "There is a way other than death. Kohaku, you're going to be alright. Just don't leave me, yet."   
  
Searching the sky once more, she vaguely noted the moon. Three quarter's full...   
  
She drew Hiraikotsu to her side, holding to it desperately. Perhaps, if she changed one thing on her half, Kohaku would act differently... It was a long shot, but worth the try.   
  
******   
  
"Kouga-kun?" Kagome called to the ookami as he set her down. They had reached the den in record time and she currently stood before the waterfall. "Is there something you're not telling me? You've been awfully quiet."   
  
Kouga searched her face for a moment. He sighed and walked into the waterfall. "Yes... It's," he mumbled, beckoning her to the worst wounded man first, "Ayame."   
  
******   
  
"So, you're an ookami youkai?" Kohaku mumbled. They had been talking half the day, between each measly meal and interruption. Kagura had came and taken Ayame to speak with Naraku, or something like that. He didn't trust Naraku, and now he didn't trust her.   
  
@~+~@~+~Flashback@~+~@~+~   
  
"Kohaku," Kagura whispered as she passed the boy on her way in. "After she comes back, tell her nothing. He'll use her to get to you. Say nothing of your memories."   
  
He nodded in understanding. This guy was the one that spoke to his mind and ordered it. No one had to tell him that for him to know. Somehow, he did.   
  
@~+~@ End of flashback @~+~@   
  
That Kagura woman, the one that took him to see his sister, he trusted her. Even though she worked for Naraku, she was different.   
  
"Yes," the captive woman replied with a sigh. "I was staying with my mate and his pack. I needed to go back to my grandfather and tell him I found Kouga, but I didn't get a chance."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"So, what's your family like?" she asked.   
  
"I don't remember," he said for what had to be the tenth time that day. "No matter how hard I try... I can't remember them."   
  
"That's too bad," she sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a family."   
  
"I never said I didn't have one," he stated. "Only that I can't remember them."   
  
The shooji opened and Kagura stepped in. "Ayame, come," she beckoned. The ookami nodded and walked away with the wind user.   
  
_'She's different than before,'_ he thought as he watched Ayame leave. _'He has control over her, too... Just like me.'_ He reflected on Kagura's words. _'A way out- From Naraku's grasp... I'll find it.'_   
  
******   
  
Kagome finished her work on the last injured youkai just before the break of dawn. She yawned, then stretched. Walking to the end of the cave, to the very back, she found Kouga staring blankly at the ground.   
  
_'Ayame was kidnapped,'_ she thought, remembering the female ookami. They had started out as enemies, or more like teenage girl's with misinterpreted intentions, and became friends. After clearing the whole Kouga incident with the young youkai, Kagome had consoled her, because Kouga had turned her down in the beginning. Somehow, she talked Kouga into hearing Ayame out, and it worked.   
  
That day was strange in its own little way. She had been kidnapped by Kouga, insulted and attacked by Ayame, hurt by another of Naraku's detachments, and yelled at by Inuyasha. Yet, in the end, the day was one of the best, since she gained a friend and lost an admirer. _'A very persistent admirer,'_ Kagome laughed silently.   
  
Now, she stood by a sulking Kouga, which was strange enough. What made it stranger was the fact that she was fretting over Ayame's welfare, instead of how Inuyasha would respond to her being with Kouga.   
  
"Kouga-kun?" she called, softly. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah... Thank you," he said, looking up from his trance. "What's he gonna do now?"   
  
She sat next to him, smiling reassuringly. "I don't know, but whatever it is, Ayame will be safe. He won't harm her."   
  
"How can you be so sure of that?"   
  
_'Oh, the dreaded question,'_ she thought dryly. "Because... He'll use her to get at you, or someone else, perhaps."   
  
"And that makes her safe, how?" he snapped.   
  
"Trust me," Kagome said, resting her hand on his arm. "I know... Sango's little brother Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku and he is fine right now." She left out the fact that he was dead. Kouga didn't need to know that.   
  
"Kouga!" a shout echoed through the den. "It's Ayame!"   
  
******   
  
_'I can't believe him,'_ thought a crossed Kagura. _'He's trying to eliminate one threat at a time. Some man he is.'_   
  
She landed outside the ookami youkai's den. Two guarding men scurried into the cave, calling for the leader. She really was getting tired of his antics. If only Ayame wasn't being used for observation. Anything she heard or saw, Naraku would hear and see, directly. He had sent the Saimyoushoo to watch Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo. Therefore, Kanna was watching over them. Plus, Ayame was a good way to get Kohaku to talk.   
  
"Kagura," Kouga snarled as he walked out from underneath the waterfall. "What are you going to do with her?"   
  
"Naraku grew bored of Inuyasha and has decided to watch another suffer for the time being," she replied, raising her fan. "But don't worry dear ookami, you will not suffer long."   
  
A soft growl escaped Ayame as the woman's eyes became vacant, a light red ring circling the pupils- an indication of Naraku's presence, in a sense.   
  
"Kagura!" a female voice gasped. Kagura's attention snapped to the young girl.   
  
"Ah, Kagome," she scoffed. "It seems you don't know which one to stay with. Inuyasha must feel betrayed. Both women going for other men."   
  
"What?"   
  
Kagura shrugged in response. "This will be interesting."   
  
Ayame leapt forward, toward the young Miko. Kouga stepped between them, grabbing Ayame's wrists. She snarled and kneed him in the stomach. The man crumbled to the ground. "Ka-go-me!"   
  
"Kya!" The named girl ran for cover. Ayame followed, catching her in mere seconds. Kouga had regained his ground and grabbed Ayame once more, pinning her arms to her side.   
  
"Stop this!" he pleaded.   
  
"She will no longer listen to you," Kagura smirked. "You are helpless to stop her."   
  
"A shard!" Kagome yelled. "She has a shard!"   
  
"Yes," Kagura laughed, "and the only way to remove this one is to kill her." Naraku had the foresight to plant the shard in Ayame's heart. He had prepared ahead of time, that was certain.   
  
"You're heartless," Kagome cried, a tear forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't know how right she was, so...   
  
"Miko," Kagura sneered, "you are more correct than you think. I have no heart. Do you know why?" She shook her head, curious as to what the woman was saying. "I have no heart, because Naraku holds it. My life is literally in his hands. I could fall dead this very moment if her has the slightest inclination to have it that way."   
  
Kagome's eyes snapped wide open, staring at her in shock. "That is horrible."   
  
"I do not want your pity," Kagura stated, raising her fan. "I want you dead. Fuijin no Mai!"   
  
The wind blades darted forward and struck the cliff wall. Kouga had pinned Ayame to his side and threw Kagome over his shoulder, rushing away from Kagura. Ayame bit his arm and swiped at the jewel in his nearest leg. The man stumbled and fell. Both women freed themselves from his grasp.   
  
Ayame attempted to collect the shards and Kagome tried to stop her in the only way she knew. Without her bow and arrow, which she most likely wouldn't have used in the first place, she grabbed the woman's arm.   
  
"Foolish human," Ayame spat, knocking the girl aside.   
  
Kagome landing on her side and lifted herself in time to see Ayame's flexing claws' rapid descend. Kagome's hands shot forward, as if to reach out to the female ookami she had regarded as a friend. "NO!"   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
Oh, I'm evil... Sorry guys, I just had to do that. Please forgive me! *Dodges an oncoming brick* Whoa, calm down people! I'm typing the next chapter, I really am! *Dodges books* Faster, faster, fast. I'm typing faster, okay? *sighs* Pushy, pushy, pushy. Mo (Jeez)... You're all so pushy. *Dodges plushies* Gomen, gomen! Don't hurt me! *gets hit by pink plushies* I'm melting! Ahhh!   
  
Ahem. Anyway, enough mindless banter! Tell me what you think. I love to here from my readers, no matter what they say, so don't hold back! Comments, questions, suggestions, anything goes! Readers, review- if time permits.   
  
Arigato to ja ne minna! 


End file.
